lifetime_little_womenfandomcom-20200214-history
Tanya Scott
Tanya Scott was a main cast member on Little Women: Atlanta. She was a guest star on two episodes of Season 2, and joined the cast on Season 3. She did not return for Season 5. Biography Tanya Tehanna Scott was born on June 13, 1993. The type of dwarfism that Tanya has is Pseudoachondroplasia. Before she was on Little Women: Atlanta, Scott lived in Virginia Beach, Virginia. She was an exotic dancer before she became pregnant with her first child. When she found out that her son Jaidan is a little person, she wanted to help him maintain his health, so she became an herbalist and started her own health and wellness company called, "Life Body Naturals". One of the reasons why Tanya moved to Atlanta was to expand her business. Tanya has been a guest on The Rickey Smiley Morning Show, a syndicated radio show that is co-hosted by her fellow Little Women: Atlanta cast member Shirlene "Ms.Juicy" King Pearson. Behind the Scenes Before being on Little Women: Atlanta, Tanya was already friends with fellow cast member Monie Cashette. Tanya has three children: Jaidan (5), and Luna (4), and Tahirih (2). All three of Tanya's children have Pseudoachondroplasia. In July 2017, Scott released an ebook titled, "Bridging the Gap". Tanya dated Devon Neal, who is the father of her daughter, Luna. The two probably first started dating in 2014 (at least), but broke up at one point. The two rekindled their relationship in 2017, but broke up again. Before Devon was on the show, he lived in Maryland, and Tanya would send both of her kids to stay with him for weeks at a time since they had a loose custody agreement. Later on in Tanya's third pregnancy, Devon agreed to move to Atlanta so that Tanya's kids wouldn't have to travel back and forth from Atlanta to Maryland. Neal also moved in with Tanya to help take care of her kids. Tanya has a YouTube channel by the name of "Your Favorite Herbalist", where she shares more footage of her life, and info about natural healing techniques and herbs. In 2018, she released another ebook titled, "The Mama Travel Guide". Scott had a role on a show called "You're My Boooyfriend" on the streaming service called Zeus. She plans on releasing some music in 2020. Trivia * Tanya wears a size 1 in children's shoes. * She has an OnlyFans account where she posts exclusive content: (https://onlyfans.com/tanyatehanna/photos ). Category:LWATL Characters Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Minority cast members Category:LWATL Guest Stars Category:Minority Guest Stars Category:Guest Stars Category:Female Guest Stars Category:LGBT Characters Category:LWATL cast members who are in a relationship Category:Little Person Guest Stars Category:People who were born in the 1990s Category:The Scott Family Category:Entreprenurs Category:Little Women: Atlanta cast members who were born in the 1990s Category:Dancers Category:People with Pseudoachondroplasia Dwarfism Category:Little People with Average-Sized Parent(s) Category:Little People with LP Children Category:Geminis Category:Aunts Category:People who wrote books Category:People who have a YouTube channel Category:People who were born in June Category:Mothers Category:Big Sisters Category:Former LWATL Cast Members Category:People who have appeared on non-Little Women TV shows Category:Actors